emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4245 (29th December 2005)
Plot Sadie suggests to Matthew that perhaps they would be best cutting their losses and leaving Emmerdale for good, but Matthew is adamant that they should stay and fight. Tom initially refuses to see Matthew but is persuaded by Carl to change his mind, although he still refuses to allow Sadie into the office. Tom demands Matthew explain himself to them all. Matthew claims that all he did was fall in love. Later Jimmy tells Matthew he is incapable of love and has never managed a long-term relationship but Matthew replies that it is because he has been sleeping with Sadie on and off since before she married Jimmy. He claims Sadie never loved Jimmy and that's why she wouldn't have his children. Jimmy sees red and launches himself at Matthew. Tom is appalled to find them fighting and gives Matthew an ultimatum, offering Matthew everything he has ever wanted as long as he cuts Sadie out of his life. Matthew makes a decision and goes to find Sadie. He breaks as he tells her of Tom's ultimatum. Sadie realises he has chosen the business but Matthew refuses to give an explanation of why. Sadie dissolves into tears as he leaves. When Ivan calls in sick for work Nicola decides to follow him but as she watches him get on a bus she is approached by Paul and forced to cover up her surveillance. She agrees to take Paul to Hotten as an excuse to follow the bus but when Paul realises what she is up to he can't resist the opportunity to see Ivan's new love interest himself. As they follow Ivan he is greeted by Jordan who takes him into her house. Paul is surprised Ivan is seeing a woman but hides his disappointment, as does Nicola who feels stung by Jordan's appearance. Pearl is unable to look at the hideous portrait that Edna gave her any longer and in a moment of desperation she damages the painting beyond repair. As she goes to put it in the dustbin Edna spots her and Pearl quickly lies that the dog attacked the painting and she is just as upset as Edna about it. Suspicious of Kelly's new job and concerned she may be selling herself, Rodney goes through Kelly's bag and is relieved to find some flyers for the local panto. Assuming that Kelly is appearing, he promptly books some tickets as a surprise to show his support. Kayleigh confronts Martin and Louise about sleeping in separate rooms for her sake, making it clear she knows the score and thinks they should sleep in the same room. Cast Regular cast *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Ivan Jones - Daniel Brocklebank *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Carl King - Tom Lister *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Kayleigh Gibbs - Lily Jane Stead *Dc Crowe - Graeme Hawley Guest cast *Jordan Jones - Erin Shanagher Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,840,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes